War's Memories
by Usagi Princess1
Summary: Usagi has been getting strange dreams that Rei hasn't. What if they come true? Usagi is the only one who can break the war and there is only one person who can help her, one who is stuck between an emotion and emotionless stage. *COMPLETE*
1. Vision

Hey. Please write reviews! I hope this story isn't weird but I thought it would be good so please enjoy! Usako P.S I don't own any of these characters!  
  
Usagi walked down the cold streets of her neighborhood. It was too silent. The lamps were lit dimly. They provided enough light though. Usagi had a strange feeling about danger and pain but didn't know what. She had felt that way since the war had started between the colonies. She knew being Sailor Moon wouldn't help this war. There was so much blood shed though. Right now her neighborhood was peaceful but she knew it wouldn't last that long with the war. Nobody was on the streets anymore. There had been several bomb warnings. Usagi didn't want to live like this. She had planned for a peaceful life, not one full of war and hatred. She had been strong all of her life and a fast runner. She hadn't ever really been afraid of anything, except one thing. War. Her fists clenched at her side. Right now everyone was in danger because of the war. The enemy could attack at any minute. Usagi knew she was dangered on being out in the streets right now but she didn't care. She didn't care if she died. All she wanted peace. She knew many pacifists had been working hard for that but the war didn't seem to stop. Usagi opened the door to her house. She knew her parents were not here at the moment because they both had a business trip so her grandparents were watching them.  
  
Usagi walked into the quite household. She saw her grandma come up to her with a furious but worried face.  
  
"Where were you?! You know you're not supposed to be out on the streets on your own?"  
  
"Yes mam" Usagi mumbled.  
  
Her grandma frowned. "You know I'm just worried about your safety" she said.  
  
"I know" Usagi answered.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" her grandma asked trying to change the subject.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I'm not all that hungry" she answered.  
  
Her grandma nodded. "You have been alone in your room for at least a week now. Don't you at least want to see your friends?" she asked.  
  
Usagi shrugged. "Maybe I'll call my friends to see if they want to have a party tomorrow" Usagi suggested.  
  
Her friends were cooped up in the house like she was. All of them were worried about the war. She knew the scouts and her had stopped fighting and Mamoru had moved to America breaking up their relationship. He had said though that he would always be her friend. Usagi had understood him. He was now 21, she was 18 and was in her last year of high school.  
  
Usagi walked up the stairs to her room and shut the door. She took a book and read on her bed. There wasn't much to do any way. There was only news about the war on the TV. The Internet had been pulled down in fear of terrorists getting any information. People were only allowed to call family and friends now. There were no business calls. Usagi stared out the window. The sky was pitch black and there were no stars. The moon could be barely shown behind the clouds. Usagi wondered if they were really clouds. They probably were dust and smoke from the war. The sky showed danger and misery. Usagi knew something bad would happen but she didn't know when. Sometimes the enemy had attacked unexpectedly. Usagi was against the oz federation. She was on the side of the pacifists. Though she knew there would have to be some battling. The only thing she wanted to make sure of was that people didn't get killed. She didn't even care if she worked for oz on trying to save their soldiers. She didn't want anyone to die. Life was so valuable. Here people were in war and destroying so much life. It wasn't worth it. Usagi knew many kids at school who had had parents who passed away in the war. Usagi took the chance to close her eyes and try to think of peace. All she could see was pain and suffering though. The future would not be a good one. She tried to rest herself and tried to think of a happy life but it almost seemed impossible. Usagi slowly kept thinking and went into a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Usagi hide!" her grandma yelled. Usagi nodded. The enemy was coming. She ran in the basement. And hid in the closet. She could here screams upstairs. Tears came down her cheek. They were her grandma's. She burst out of the closet and passed oz soldiers. "Get her!" a lady screamed. Usagi kept running. She saw her Grandma's dead body on the floor. She saw her grandpa next to her. "No!!!!!" she screamed. Soldiers grabbed her arms and brought her outside. "Let me go!" Usagi screamed. She struggled but couldn't get out of their grips. "Noooo!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Usagi are you ok?" her grandma asked the crying teenager. Usagi was poured in sweat. She was crying from pain loss and fear. "I'm fine" she managed to choke out. Her grandma nodded worriedly and went back to her room. Usagi clutched her bed sheets. She had probably had just seen a vision. She didn't want it to be a vision though. Did that mean her parents were dead too? Was it a warning? Warm tears flowed down her soft cheeks. She wished there was someone here to comfort her. Mamoru was not here anymore. Her friends were all probably asleep at the moment. Usagi kept crying of fear until she cried herself to sleep. 


	2. Running

Hey! I know the last chapter was sort of short but I wanted it to end on the vision. Please write reviews! I would be so happy!! I don't own any of the characters. Please enjoy the story! Usako.  
  
Usagi waited for the scouts to arrive for her party that her grandma had allowed. Her brother was at a friends that night. Usagi couldn't wait. She hadn't seen them much because of the war. She fiddled with her hair looking out the window of her bedroom. She wondered if the scouts had gotten the same dream as she had had. She saw a car light come down the street. It was Minako. Usagi got up and went downstairs to go great her friend.  
  
"Usagi!" the hyper active teen yelled giving her a big hug. "I haven't seen you very much at all" Minako said. Usagi nodded. "I am glad I was able to have a party." Usagi added. "Where do you want me to put my stuff?" Minako asked holding up her bags. "Let's put them in the basement for now" Usagi answered. Minako nodded and followed her friend down to the basement. After a couple of minutes everyone else started to arrive. There was laughing and smiling. Usagi wished it would be like this in the rest of the world but it wasn't. It almost seemed as if everything was peaceful now. Usagi had her family and friends with her. Her grandma placed the food on the table and everyone sat down to eat.  
  
They all talked about stuff in school. Usagi didn't have much to say. Her grades had gotten better since she had fought Galaxia. She now mainly had straight A's. Ami noticed her quietness. "What's wrong?" she asked breaking the conversation. "Nothing really" Usagi lied. She didn't want to tell them about the vision. They could all tell she was lying. "Fes up" Rei said. Usagi frowned but knew she would have to tell her friends. "I had a vision" Usagi answered. Rei frowned, she hadn't gotten any. Maybe it only had to do with Usagi. "It was about the war. Me and my family were attacked by oz and everyone died" Usagi finished and started to cry. Minako comforted her. "We'll be with you, don't worry" she said. Hotaru nodded to Minako's saying. "Thanx" Usagi said forcing a smile on her face. They all continued to break into another conversation about boys. Usagi wasn't interested in really falling in love again since Mamoru had left her. She had felt lonely though since there was no one to comfort her like he had. Usagi shook the thought and tried to join the conversation.  
  
Usagi unrolled her sleeping bag on the floor next to Makoto's. They all were getting ready to go to sleep. Usagi was the only one without her pj's on yet. She still had on her blue tee-shirt and capris on. She went upstairs to find the TV on. Her grandma and grandpa were watching it. Usagi stopped when she heard that they were under an attack warning. Her grandma did not notice her there. She turned around and saw the worried face of her granddaughter. "Hide" was all she could say. "Have everyone hide" her grandma said. Usagi nodded and hugged her grandma and grandpa and went downstairs.  
  
"Guys we need to hide, oz is coming!" Usagi screamed. They all panicked and tried to find a place to hide. Haruka took Usagi's hand and they ran into the small closet. In the closet was a small secret passage way to an underground shelter. It was only Haruka and her because if everyone came they would deffinately be caught. "I will protect you no matter what" Haruka said to Usagi who was now crying. They silenced themselves and waited.  
  
Usagi could faintly hear soldiers getting out of cars. She heard orders being yelled from a lady. Just then Usagi heard her house door bust open. She flinched and grabbed on to Haruka's arm. Usagi cried. Her vision was coming true. She knew what was going to happen next. She tried to go run after them and save them but Haruka grabbed her and pulled her back and shook her head. "There is nothing we can do" she whispered. Just then Usagi heard the same scream that she had heard in her dream. She started to cry. Her body shook violently. Her grandparents were dead. Haruka held her hand tightly. She had to protect the princess no matter what. They then heard soldiers yelling in the basement.  
  
  
  
There had really been no warning. Usagi continued to cry. She heard shouts and screams of the other senshi. Were they dead too? She looked up to Haruka who had a determined face. How come she was so strong? Usagi felt weak compared to her. Haruka put her hand on Usagi's mouth as they heard the soldiers open the closet. Haruka took Usagi and walked her to the door to the outside. They heard the soldiers coming for them. They opened the door. Haruka took out her sword. "Run" she told Usagi. Usagi didn't want to complain so she nodded and got out of the shelter.  
  
She ran and ran to where she would find protection. She ran faster than ever. In her head she heard a voice. "I am giving you my gift as the senshi of the wind" Usagi heard. Usagi nodded and continued to run. She heard Haruka fighting off the soldiers. Usagi heard footsteps behind her. She picked up her pace and turned around the corner. She heard the voice behind her say stop. Usagi got an Idea she stopped. The soldier shot but Usagi dodged the bullet. She went up to him and punched him hardly in the stomach. The punch had knocked out the oz soldier. Usagi took his gun and then continued to run. She had a feeling she was being followed but didn't hear anything. Her tears flew on the pavement as she continued to run. Everyone was dead. There was no will to live. She thought of all her friends and family dead. She couldn't bear the pain. Suddenly she almost wanted revenge but reminded herself that she would try not to kill. She knew she would never see her parents or brother again. She suddenly felt the urge to survive for them. Usagi continued to run. There was no place to hide. Just then a soldier came in front of her.  
  
"Stop where you are and drop your gun!" he yelled orderly. Usagi continued to cry and slowly dropped her gun and her hope.  
  
How was that!? I know I left you on a cliffie but I wanted all the excitement for the next chapter so I stopped there. Ja ne! Usako 


	3. Thank You

Hey! I figured I should write this chapter quickly so I didn't leave you hanging on the last chapter. Oh and one more thing I forgot to tell you. This is not an Usa/Heero fic. You'll find out why later once I keep writing. Sorry to disappoint you if you want it to be Heero/Usa. Usagi will fall in love with one of the GW boys but I'm not going to say who. Oh well. I don't own any of these characters! Please write reviews!!!!! Thanx. Usako  
  
Usagi stared at the ground. "Go ahead shoot me, see what I care I have already been through too much pain" Usagi said. The soldier didn't reply. Usagi looked up. The soldier was a young chinese boy her age. He had black hair brought up in a ponytail. He was taller and stronger than she. His black eyes had many emotions hidden up in them. He still held the gun firmly at her chest. He looked at the girl's innocent face. She looked strong but weak. All onnas were weak. This girl had gotten past all the other soldiers though. She had to be stronger. The boy shook off his thoughts. What was he thinking. She was weak just like all other onnas. He still held his gun. "Turn around" he ordered. Usagi nodded and turned around. Her back faced him. "Now you die" the boy said. Usagi clenched her fists and stared the other way. She didn't cry. She would now be with all of her friends. She waited for the bullet so come. The boy stared at her. Her golden hair hung down to her knees. They were put up in balls on top of her head. She was so innocent. Why did he have to kill her? He didn't like killing onnas. This one was different she had something that the others didn't. Her beauty definitely showed. The boy shook his head. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself. His hand started to shake making the gun shake. He had to continue though. His gun clicked as he put the safety trigger off. Usagi clenched her fists waiting to die. Then she heard the shot and waited for the pain.  
  
The pain never came. "Run before they find out I didn't kill you" the boy said getting ready to run back. "Wait" Usagi pleaded. The boy turned back around. "I have no where to run" she said staring at the ground. The boy nodded. "My name is Usagi what is yours?" she asked. "Wufei" the boy said plainly. "Come with me" he said. Usagi nodded and followed him back to where she had started.  
  
Wufei walked up to Lady Une. "Mam she says she would like to work with us" the boy said. Usagi almost protested to that, she had never said that. Lady Une stared at the young girl. "Why didn't you kill her?" she asked. "She has no where to go" the boy said staring at the ground hoping not to get punished. Lady Une nodded "Bring her back to the base. There she could be helpful in some way" she said. Wufei nodded and motioned Usagi to come with him.  
  
He did not like hanging around weak onnas but he knew he wouldn't see her after he dropped her off at the base. It was a definite. He was actually not working for oz. He was under cover to help the gundam pilots. Sooner or later they would find out but he continued to work under cover for now. He looked back at the silent girl. She was sad for now. He could understand that. Her family was gone. She had no one to talk to. She didn't have anyone to comfort her. He almost felt bad for her. He climbed up Nataku. Usagi fumbled half way. Her ankle hurt tremendously. She couldn't bend it. Wufei took her hand and helped her up. There wasn't much room but there was enough for Usagi to stay in the corner. That's exactly what she did. She hugged her knees and looked to the ground. She was very thankful that the soldier had spared her life. Why had he though? Usagi reminded herself to thank him for saving her. "Thank you for saving me" she said softly to Wufei. He nodded and didn't reply.  
  
  
  
Usagi smiled. At least there was someone now that she knew for now. She knew no one. Everyone she had known was dead. A tear rolled down her cheek. Her family was gone. All of her protectors and friends were all gone. She had nothing to depend on but now this soldier here was helping her. Did he know her pain? Usagi smiled at Wufei. Wufei looked back at Usagi he could tell she was crying. He knew why but he felt like asking as if to calm her. "What's wrong?" he asked keeping his eyes on everything ahead. "Everyone is gone" Usagi cried. "My whole family and all of my friends they are all gone" she said. Wufei nodded understandingly. He himself had never known his family. He didn't have many friends besides the other gundam pilots. "I know what you mean" he said. Usagi looked at him confused. "I never knew my parents" he answered. Usagi gasped. "I'm so sorry" she said. Wufei shook his head. "Don't worry" he said. Usagi nodded and then glanced back down at the floor. She could feel more tears coming down her cheek. She wished all of this were a dream. "She wished the war had never started. No one was here to comfort her. She was all alone. Just then Usagi felt something in the air. It was as if it was comforting her. Or someone was trying to comfort her. Usagi looked up at Wufei who was flying over the trees of a large forest. She didn't think it would be him. Though she felt as if someone was trying to comfort her. There was no one around her though except Wufei. It scared Usagi because she knew it was no one she knew. She only cried more. She shivered in the darkness of the suit. She knew she had caught something. Every time she shivered her whole body shook. She felt nauseous. She hugged her body. Things started to spin. She felt so cold. Just then she felt a jerk which forced her eyes open. The gundam had landed. Wufei got out of the chair and grabbed her hand.  
  
  
  
He noticed she was shivering half to death. He could tell she had caught something. It was the middle of winter and she had a tee-shirt on. He took his leather coat and wrapped it around her. "Thank you" she said softly. He nodded and picked her up. She was pretty light. He slowly brought her out of Nataku and into the oz base. He walked through some woods. He opened the back door to the base and walked to the medical unit. He could feel the girl's body shaking dangerously. He knew she needed help. He caught up with a doctor and stopped him. "She needs help fast" he said in his monotone voice. The doctor nodded and took Usagi's small body to a room where she would be under care.  
  
Wufei walked out of the unit and to his room. He walked in and collapsed on his bed. Why hadn't he killed the onna? He mentally slapped himself for not doing so. She was different though. She had a pure soul. She didn't care if she died or not. He kept questioning himself about the onna. Why had she been different. Maybe it was the look on her face. Wufei tried to shake the thoughts out of his head as he opened his laptop. He went to check his mail. He had four new messages. One was from Duo, another was from Heero, one was from Trowa and the last was from Quatre. He wasn't surprised. He was the only one currently under cover. All of the emails had messages telling him things to find out and questions on how he was doing. Wufei closed his laptop. He knew what he had to do. He yawned and leaned back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered if Usagi was OK. He turned off the light and slowly started to fall asleep.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes slowly. She had no clue where she was. The last thing she remembered was Wufei picking her up and bringing her somewhere. She tried to sit up but everything started to spin. She laid back down. A doctor came up to her. "You should be happy to know you are doing better" he said. Usagi looked confused. "You had a fever of 105 all of last night. A soldier brought you in the medical unit here" he answered. Usagi nodded. She tried to stretch her legs but she got a splintering pain from her right ankle. "Don't try to move your ankle. You seemed to have sprained it pretty badly" he said. Usagi nodded and stared around taking everything in. She was in a small room. There were people with oz uniforms walking around outside. She wondered where Wufei was. He was probably all ready gone. Usagi knew she probably wouldn't see him again. She knew though that if she did she would thank him for his generosity. She slowly started to close her eyes and she fell asleep again.  
  
How was that? I know you all may be hoping for the fic to go a different direction but  
  
I hope you like the way I will have written it! Ja ne! Usako 


	4. Saving You Back

Hey! I know I left you hanging for a while. I'm sorry! I am doing my best! I really am! I hope you really enjoy this next chapter! I am hoping to put more in it. I don't own any of these characters! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!!!! Usako  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The soldier in the corner of the room pressed the button to the bomb. The bomb exploded with full power. The building started to melt and crumble from the heat. People were trying to escape but there was no place to go. The building started to fall and crumble until it was in a heap. The walls started to collapse. The boy laid on the ground almost dead from being crushed. He had completed his mission. The dream started to fly around. It was in a bad section of town. It sailed all the way back to the base until Usagi woke up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi sat up in bed. She felt a little dizzy but not that much. Was that another illusion? The boy had been Wufei. Was he ok? Usagi didn't want him to die. She didn't exactly know why but she knew she had to save him because he showed kindness to her and he had saved her. Usagi got up and went up to one of the soldiers and stopped him.  
  
"Do you know a soldier named Wufei?" she asked.  
  
"Uh yeah" he answered.  
  
"Where is his room?" Usagi asked.  
  
"His room is down that hall number 316" he answered.  
  
Usagi nodded and headed down the hall. Usagi knocked on his door and waited for a reply. No one answered. Usagi twisted the knob to find the door was open. The room had barely anything in it. She noticed a pair of keys on the dresser. She knew Wufei was in trouble. She grabbed the keys and noticed they were to a mustang convertible. That was a good car! Usagi grabbed the keys and went back to the medical Unit. She grabbed the coat he had given her and left the base.  
  
She ran outside hurriedly and looked for his car. Usagi pressed the open button on the control and she saw the lights flash on the convertible in the far corner of the parking lot. She ran to the car and got in. She started the engine and backed out of the parking space. Remembering her vision she drove to where she thought he would be. She knew she was speeding but she didn't care. She wanted to help him. She didn't know her exact feelings but she knew deep down that she didn't want to lose him. She was really the only person she knew right now that was alive. She didn't want to lose any more friends. Usagi came up to a town that looked like it was half under attack. Usagi drove through the streets looking for a crumpled up building. She didn't find much of anything until she was at the very edge of the town. She found a building crumpled up in a heap. It looked like it had just fallen because dust and ashes were still coming out. There were spots where fire still glowed. Usagi hopped out of the car and ran to the crumpled heap.  
  
She stood on top of the rubble not knowing where to start. She closed her eyes and tried to sense him. He was in the back of the building. That was all she could pick up. She slowly walked to the back of the building. "Wufei?!" she called hoping he would answer. There was no answer. Usagi picked up a piece of rubble and threw it aside. She kept moving pieces hoping to find him underneath all of it. After about ten minutes she had cleared a good twenty pieces of rubble. Usagi took heavy breaths. She knew she was still sick but she didn't care. She picked up a piece of rubble next to her and heard a groan. She gasped and picked up the next piece. It was large so it took a while to move. Usagi threw it aside and saw a familiar body underneath. Right there laid a burnt and nearly alive Wufei. She rolled him over on his back. He was bleeding all over. "Are you ok?" she asked. Wufei didn't answer. Usagi quickly picked him up. She ran to the car and laid him in the back. She started the car and sped back to the base.  
  
Wufei looked at who was carrying him. He could faintly see the outlines of Usagi. Why was she saving him? He was supposed to die. He knew he would have to talk to her later he was too weak to fight. He closed his eyes and rested his head on her chest.  
  
Usagi threw open the door to the base and went to the medical Unit. She ran in the door and the doctor looked up at her. He noticed Wufei's limp body and took him. Usagi gasped for air. A nearby nurse went up to her and told her to get back to bed. Usagi nodded but before she could take another step her world started to spin and her world went black.  
  
Wufei woke up to an unfamiliar place. He noticed Doctors rushed around him. He tried to sit up but a staggering pain came and he laid back down. A doctor came up to him. "You were lucky you were saved. Otherwise you would have been dead. Please try to relax, you have lost a lot of blood. You should thank the girl for bringing you here" he said. Wufei pouted. He hadn't wanted to be saved. Right now he wanted to hurt the weak onna. Why did she have to save him? One part of him wanted revenge on her. The other didn't know what to do as if he was hiding unknown emotions. He convinced himself that when he had the chance he would talk to her. He looked the other way and noticed his room was next to the onna's. She was breathing heavily and looked like she had been knocked out. Had she saved her energy to save him? Wufei shook his head. This was no time to get soft on an onna. He closed his eyes and hoped he would heal soon. 


	5. Revenge or Emotions?

Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter! I just want to say I don't own any of these characters. I hope you write reviews! Usako  
  
Usagi slowly woke up. Her head pounded in pain. She had driven herself too hard the night before. She knew she had mad it worse but she didn't care. She was glad she had saved Wufei though. She had saved him just like he had saved her. She wondered if he was ok. She looked to the room next to her. She noticed a body sitting up in the bed. It was Wufei. She was amazed that he was already up. He had been bleeding badly yesterday. He looked weak at the moment. She wondered if she should go talk to him. She slowly sat up in bed. She noticed that his eyes were closed. Was he asleep? Usagi slowly got out of bed and walked to the door to his room. She ignored the pain in her foot. She twisted the knob and slowly opened the door.  
  
He immediately opened his eyes and looked over to her. He turned his head the other way. "How are you feeling?" Usagi asked him. "Fine" he said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Usagi was struck by his retort. "Is something wrong?" she asked. He looked at her up and down. "I was trying to complete my mission by dieing peacefully but instead you come along ruining everything" he said. Usagi was hurt by his answer. She nodded and held in the tears. She went back to her room and silently cried on her bed. How could he be so mean? Here she was saving him and all he says is you ruined my life? Why did he want to die? He was healthy and had a job that he could stick to. So why would he want to just die like this? Usagi cried, not because he had been mean to her but because she couldn't believe he just wanted to die like this. She also didn't want to see him hurt. For some reason there was some feeling inside that she couldn't explain about him.  
  
Wufei laid in the stiff white bed. Why had she saved him? He had wanted to die right? Had he been mean to Usagi for no reason? He almost felt bad for her. She only knew him and she had nowhere to go. He had felt that way his whole life but it had just happened to her. He had wanted to die so he could get out of that pain. He stared at the ceiling he was still deep in his thoughts. He still wanted revenge on the onna. He would see her tonight. He would go over and talk to her. She would regret even meeting him. Deep down though a small part of him said not to hurt her and to comfort her.  
  
Wufei turned on his communicator. "Heero?" he asked wondering if he was there. "I'm here" came a voice. "I will be off the mission for a bit" Wufei said. "What's wrong?" Heero asked. "I'm in the hospital right now. I should be out in a week or so" Wufei said plainly. "Try to get the information during the night" Heero said. "Roger" Wufei replied. He turned off his communicator. Why was he acting so week and staying in the hospital? He knew he wouldn't be able to move for about three more hours. Then he would go get revenge on Usagi. He knew she was weak but he didn't know how weak. Why hadn't he killed her? He wouldn't be in the mess he was now if he had killed her. So what had stopped him? He looked over to Usagi's room. Her back was facing him and she looked like she was asleep. She was a harmless onna who had come a far way. She didn't seem to fit here. Here oz had killed her family and she doesn't even get mad when she will have to work for them. Why wasn't she angry? Was she just happy to be alive? Wufei's head hurt from all the questions. He decided to rest and take a nap for a while. If it lasted as long as he wanted then he would get up after his nap and go talk to Usagi.  
  
  
  
Wufei woke up to a warm darkness. There were barely any lights on. It was eleven. He had slept for eight hours. He was surprised. He didn't feel all that tired either. He sat up in bed and looked to the onna's room. She was also awake. She was reading a book with her lamp on. Just then she got up to stretch. Wufei smirked now he could get his revenge. His hand made a fist as he got out of the bed. He slowly opened the door. She stopped stretching and looked at him. "What do you want?" she asked in a cold tone not accepting him in her room.  
  
"Revenge for you saving me" he said smirking as his hand shot out and hit her stomach. Her hand clutched her stomach. She started to feel dizzy again. Why was he doing this? She had given him friendliness and all he gave her was a punch? His left hand shot out and hit her cheek making her collapse on the floor on her back. She stared weakly at him. He bent down and crouched over her. His hands at her side holding him in the air.  
  
"Why did you save me?" he demanded.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to die" she answered. "Why didn't you just leave me to die?" he asked. Usagi didn't know what to say. She didn't want to look straight at him. Her lungs rattled as she took in air. "Because...I....I didn't want to lose anyone else. You mean a lot to me and I didn't want you to die. You saved me so I thought I would help you in return because you showed me kindness the day you brought me in" she whimpered.  
  
Wufei was struck by her answer. He looked at her. She was not looking at him; her head was turned to the side. He could see tears coming down her cheek. She was in pain and he wanted to end it. For a second he wanted to comfort her and tell her it was going to be all right. She was so pretty to him. Why did he have to hurt her? She had told him that he was important to her. He didn't want to admit it but deep down she meant something to him. He gently grabbed her chin and made her face him. Her blue sapphire eyes glowed with beauty. Her face was swollen from his punch. He softly rubbed her cheek. He scraped the tears coming off her eyes. His eyes were locked on hers but then lowered to her soft lips. He didn't want to see her in pain he wanted to end it for her. He didn't know what was happening. Usagi stared at him. Why did she have to show her emotions? Shouldn't she just get up and send him away? Something held her back. His eyes trailed from her lips to her eyes again. Her eyes were locked on his. Their stares would never stop. Wufei slowly collapsed his arms so he could comfort her. His body pressed against hers as he laid on top of her. Usagi blushed for a second her cheeks were already rosy though. Their breaths mingled together. He could smell her strawberry breath. It was sweet and smooth. Usagi let another tear come down her cheek.  
  
Wufei used his thumb to wipe it away. "I'm sorry, Usagi" he whispered before closing the space in between them. He softly nibbled on her small lips. Usagi slowly closed her eyes as if she were under control. She started to respond and her lips moved in sync with his. The nibbling on her lips was soft and warm. His lips were smooth and quick. Wufei could taste her soft lips; they were like raspberries that had been just picked. He could feel her start to shiver from her fever. He felt her hand come up and brush across his cheek stroking it slightly. His right hand started to twist in her soft golden bangs of her hair. His left hand wrapped under her neck to support her. Her open hand wrapped around him and she played with his black ponytail on his back making it swish from the right to the left. His hand on her neck slid down her back slowly and stopped at her waist. He played with the edge of her shirt rubbing his hand against it. His hand slid on her bare back under her shirt and rubbed it. She continued to slightly shiver. He rubbed her back to keep her warm. Her body started to shiver more from her sickness and he tightened his grip on her back and it brought their bodies closer. Her shiver started to die away. He didn't care if he got sick from her. He realized he had called her by her first name. He never called onnas by their first names. Except his deceased wife. He didn't want to let go of Usagi but he knew she needed to get back to bed. He slowly parted the kiss leaving a stunned Usagi staring at him. "It's ok" she finally responded to his apology. He got off of her and picked up her tiny body. He took open the covers on her bed and laid her underneath them. She rolled over in her sleeping position and snuggled herself under. He bent down slowly and kissed her forehead lightly and left to go back to his room.  
  
  
  
Wufei laid under his covers and he was staring at the ceiling. Why had he reacted that way. He touched his lips thinking of the kiss. He slowly started to feel his eyes droop. He turned off his lamp and fell asleep.  
  
Well what do ya think? Sorry if you wanted this fic to be usa and Heero. I hope you like the fic so far! Ja ne! Uskao 


	6. Escape

Hey! I know I haven't written much! Sorry! I am getting a little busy. I may not be writing as much! Hope you enjoy the story though! Please write reviews! I do not own any of these characters! To the story!  
  
Usagi woke up the next day with her head still dizzy. The world wasn't spinning as much as usual. She sat up and leaned against the headboard. She glanced around the room and remembered last night. Wufei had carried her to bed after what had happened. She touched her lips as if he had just kissed her again. Did he really care for her? She looked over to his room. He was still asleep. His face was faced toward her. He was really cute when smiling. Some loose bangs hung over his eyes and he seemed to be relaxed. Usagi smiled. She was glad he had apologized for being mean to her. She still didn't get why he would want to die. She picked up her book bored because there was nothing to do and started to read.  
  
Usagi was just about to finish her chapter when her door opened. She looked up and saw the doctor. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Still dizzy" Usagi answered telling him the truth. "I'd advise that you stayed in bed for today and not to get up." The doctor suggested. Usagi remembered she had been up last night. She remembered Wufei tucking her in and then she had fallen asleep. She had gotten out of bed to stretch.  
  
The doctor left and Usagi continued to read. She was bored to death. She wanted to do something. She was sick and couldn't move. She could only read, sleep and eat. She looked over at Wufei. He seemed to be healing faster than her. He was still asleep. Usagi wondered if he really worked for oz because the night she had saved him he was not wearing his uniform. No one from oz had been at that site either. She pondered on this for a bit and then went back to reading. Finally she read till she fell asleep again.  
  
Usagi woke up around four in the afternoon. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. She looked around and saw that Wufei was up too. He seemed to be concentrating on something. His eyes were closed and his face was still. His arms were crossed over his chest. Usagi liked him but there was so much that he was hiding. Maybe he would explain one day. Then a question came up to Usagi. What if he did die or he left for good. What would she do? She clenched the bed sheets and tried to forget that. She felt a tear come down her cheek. Why did she have to cry now? Usagi wiped away the tear and laid back down trying to relax. After a bit she heard her door open. She thought it was the doctor but she was wrong. Wufei stood at her doorway.  
  
He looked up at her. He didn't know what to say. He was leaving today to go back to Quatre's mansion. He knew she would heartbroken. "Um I'm leaving and I won't be coming back" he mumbled. Usagi looked up awed. He was leaving and was never coming back? She didn't want to leave him. Her eyes turned glassy. He walked up to her. "I'm sorry" he whispered. She looked down. A tear escaped her eye and fell to the ground. "Why?"she asked him. "I do not belong here" he said trying not to explain that he was a gundam pilot. "What will I do?" she asked him. "I will make sure you can get a job" he said. She nodded but didn't want this to happen. "I'm scared" she whimpered. Wufei nodded. He wiped her tears and looked her in the face. His face was an inch away from hers. "Please let me come with you" Usagi whispered. Wufei stopped. He knew if she came his secret would be revealed. She could stay at Quatre's mansion though. There he would see her and she could do something. She could work as a made. He trusted her with his secret but he couldn't tell her here in the oz base. Usagi could feel his breath on her cheeks. "I'll try" he whispered. His lips brushed against hers. They held the kiss for a while. Usagi continued to softly cry. Wufei could feel her tears hit his cheek. Everything was silent and it was just them. They slowly broke the kiss and Wufei got up. He went back to his room and laid back down in bed.  
  
  
  
Wufei turned on his communicator. He knew Quatre might not mind a new maid but Heero and Trowa might. He knew Duo wouldn't mind. He knew Duo would probably think she was cute. He would probably flirt. If he did Wufei knew how to handle him. That was why he always had his katana. He knew he should reach Quatre first. "Quatre?" he asked seeing if he was there. "I'm here" Quatre answered. Wufei didn't know how to say this. He didn't want to say that he had found someone he cared for. "I will be coming back tomorrow but there is a girl here who has lost her family. She is in bad condition and has no where to go. Do you think she could come with me?" he asked. "Does she know about us?" Quatre asked. "No" Wufei answered. "I guess; It's fine with me I have plenty of room here" Quatre answered. "Thanks" Wufei answered turning off his communicator. He sighed. He was glad Quatre was a kind -hearted guy otherwise he might have said no. Wufei knew he liked Usagi but he couldn't help but hide his emotions. He looked over to see that Usagi was sleeping. He would wake her up later. Then they would escape. He knew she would have to be kept warm. Right now she had barely any clothes. He would give her his jacket but that was the best he could do.  
  
Usagi woke up to some one whispering her name. "Usagi" a voice said. Usagi slowly opened her eyes and saw Wufei above her. "Yeah?" she asked tiredly. "We have to go" he whispered. He had already hidden Nataku near Quatre's mansion now all he had o do was get there with Usagi. "Where?" she asked. "To a friends of mine. There you will not be alone" he said finally. Usagi gave a sincere smile to him. "Thank you" she whispered. She sat up in bed. "Here he said giving her a jacket. She put it on and slowly stood up. She started to feel really dizzy. Everything started to spin and she clasped her hands on her head. She groaned from pain. Wufei nodded. She wouldn't be able to walk. He picked her up and slowly sneaked out of the medical unit. He hid in a corner till the coast was clear to leave the base. He could feel her shivering in his arms. He ran to his car and put her in the front seat next to him. He put the hood up and started the car. He could see that Usagi would be very weak the next day. He hoped she would get better at Quatre's though.  
  
He backed the convertible out and sped away from the base. He turned the heat on full so she wouldn't get as cold. His car sped down the deserted highway. No one was out because of the war. At least he didn't have to worry about traffic. He looked over at Usagi. She was still shivering. He pulled out a blanket from the back of his convertible and gave it to her. "Thank you" she whispered as she wrapped it around herself. She was glad Wufei was taking her with him. Otherwise there really would be no hope for her. She wondered what he was hiding. She looked at him. His face was stern as he concentrated on the highway. There were no more police looking for speeders anymore. It was obvious Wufei was speeding. Usagi looked at the speed dial. It said 105. She gaped. Then she remembered he had been trained for things such as this. Things were a blur outside because they were going so fast. Usagi still shivered but her eyes started to droop. She closed her eyes knowing she was safe with Wufei and she fell asleep.  
  
Wufei continued to travel on the road. It would be another three hours before they reached Quatre's. He looked over at Usagi. She was fast asleep. He was glad. Why did he fall for Usagi in the first place. That would be a question he would not be able to answer for a while. He knew part of it though was that she had been so innocent. He looked at the road ahead and sped up so he could get there faster.  
  
Wufei got out of his parked car. It was 3 am. He went over and shook Usagi gently. "We're here" he whispered. Usagi slowly opened her eyes. She nodded and slowly got up. Wufei picked her up knowing she wouldn't be able to walk and he wen to Quatre's mansion. He slowly opened the door and was greeted by Rashid and Quatre. Quatre's eyes darted to the shivering sick girl. "Take her to the medical room at once" he said worriedly to Rashid. Rashid nodded and took Usagi away. "So that's her?" Quatre asked. Wufei nodded. "She's in bad condition" he said not wanting to talk more. Quatre nodded and changed the subject. "Everyone else is asleep. We will be meeting in the dining room tomorrow" he said leaving Wufei so he could go to his room to get some sleep.  
  
Wufei walked up to his room. He took out the information out of his bag that he had grabbed before leaving. His mission was complete. The information was on the new mobile suits. The information showed him where they were being hidden and when they would be used. He smirked his mission was complete. He laid the information on his desk and got under his covers. His body was still sore. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight as well as usual but he would have to do his best. He thought about Usagi. Was she OK? He kept thinking about it and couldn't go to sleep.  
  
He got out of bed and walked downstairs to the medical room. He went down to the medical room and peeked in. Usagi was already set on a bed. Monitors were put around her. He could hear her raspy breathing. He went up to her and looked at her. Her face and body were as pale as snow. He took her hand and rubbed it. It was ice cold. She was not in good condition. He should have never brought her here. Then she would be OK. He hoped the doctors would be able to heal her. He knew she was strong but it would be a while before she was better. If she wanted to get around she would have to be in a wheel chair. He frowned. That was hard to believe her that sick.  
  
He sat in a chair nearby and made sure she was OK. After a while he heard a noise. He turned to the doorway to see Heero. "Do you have the information?" he asked in his monotone voice. Wufei nodded and handed him the folder. Heero opened it and looked it through thoroughly. After about five minutes he closed the folder and nodded. "How did you get hurt?" he asked. Wufei was silent for a while but then answered. "I was blowing up a hotel that was supposed to be holding oz soldiers in it" he said. "I was in there when it exploded" he said. "You tried to commit suicide?" Heero asked raising an eyebrow. Wufei looked down he didn't want to answer. Heero nodded. "She saved you didn't she?" he asked. Wufei gave a very tiny nod to that. "Hn" Heero answered. "You shouldn't get too attached" he said. "I'm not" Wufei growled even though he wasn't sure of himself. Heero raised an eyebrow but then left. Wufei couldn't help but thinking. Was Heero right? He decided to shake the thought. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in the chair.  
  
Sorry I haven't written in a while! I really am! I hope you liked this chapter! I will write the next chapter soon! Ja ne! Usako 


	7. Secrets

OMG! I haven't written this for the longest time so here is the next chapter! Gomen! I am also working on my other fics!  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes. It felt like they were lifting weights. It took a lot of power to keep them open. Her head hurt tremendously as she slowly tried to examine where she was. Was this where Wufei had taken her? She remembered him taking her to a friends and she had fallen asleep shivering in his car. Usagi looked beside the bed and realized he was in a chair next to her bed and he was fast asleep. Usagi faintly smiled, glad that he had watched her over the night. Usagi thought of how her life had been turned around. Everyone she knew was dead. They had died protecting her. Why was it always because of me? Usagi sadly stared at her sheets. She gripped at them and tried not to let her tears fall. She laid her head back down on her pillow and she stared at the ceiling.  
  
Wufei opened his eyes and rubbed them to get a better view. He looked at Usagi who looked to be awake. He stared down at the floor and remembered what Heero had mentioned last night. Was he really too attached? He had never felt this way before since Merrian and he had hidden that past long ago. He had given up weak onnas and everything else that would make him weak. Usagi some how was different. She seemed much stronger than any other onna he had ever met. She had some kind of power in her. He didn't know what but he could tell it was there. She was so different. She didn't even look like she was earth. She looked like some kind of angel. Wufei shook his head. He really was going crazy. Just then his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Wufei?" a soft voice asked.  
  
Wufei looked up and ended up staring in the wide blue eyes of Usagi. He was lost in them. They seemed to drag him in. When they id it showed that she had been through a lot of death, pain and sadness. But her life also showed happiness. In the small corner of them.  
  
"Yes?" he finally answered.  
  
"Were you here all night?" Usagi asked him waiting for his response.  
  
Wufei blushed very slightly but then forced it down. He couldn't act weak.  
  
"Yes" he mumbled looking down.  
  
"Thank you" Usagi said gratefully trying to force a small smile. "You didn't have to" she added.  
  
Wufei almost blushed again but this time he maintained it.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked trying to change the subject.  
  
Usagi didn't want to disappoint Wufei so she tried to tweak the answer up a bit.  
  
"Fine I guess" she asked slightly shrugging. Inside though she was trying not to shiver.  
  
Wufei noticed her trying to hold it in and he stood up to go get her an extra blanket. He didn't want her to get any colder.  
  
"Where are you going?" Usagi asked hoping he wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
"I'll be right back" he answered turning his back and went to go get a blanket. He opened a closet door and a lot of blankets were stashed in it. Wufei grabbed a very thick one and brought it back to the medical unit. It was then that he realized he still had pain in his body form getting crushed under the hotel ceiling. He sighed and tried to forget the pain, it wad a sign of weakness.  
  
He walked in to the medical unit and handed Usagi the blanket. She looked at him puzzled. How had he known?  
  
"I'm not that stupid, Usagi" he grunted. Watching her slowly spread the blanket over her.  
  
She sighed in defeat and glanced at him for a second. It felt like he was avoiding her a little bit. But why? What was he hiding from her? Usagi was glad though that he had been the one she had been the one she had bumped into. So far he was the only person he knew. She felt like she was hanging on bare thread. But then she thought about her true powers and what she could do with them. She hadn't wanted to use the crystal to heal her self faster because then they would have become suspicious. She knew that if she was a normal person she would have already been dead. She also knew that the crystal was starting to go against her bindings. It wanted to heal her and it was going against her wishes. She knew that if this kept up she would be completely cured by the next day. She just hoped they wouldn't realize.  
  
"You OK?" Wufei asked her with a little concern.  
  
"Hai" Usagi answered staring down. Should she tell him? Usagi rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. Why did she always have to keep this secret? Why were all her friends dead? The questions swarmed around in her head. It just gave her a bigger headache. Was Wufei trying to avoid her? Was she all alone? Usagi felt a tear escape. "nooo......." she whispered. She continued to rub her temples in frustration and sadness. Just then she felt someone else's hands take hers and make her stare at them.  
  
She stared into Wufeis pitch black eyes. She saw emotions of all types but she also saw comfort and love. Though she also saw that he was afraid. Afraid of emotions. 'I will help you' Usagi thought. Her thoughts turned to the questions again. Another tear fell. Why was she letting it out. Usagi Felt Wufeis warm breath on her face. It tickled the hairs on her face. She got lost in her emotions and did not notice his face getting closer to hers.  
  
Finally he closed the gap and gave her a soft and gentle kiss. It comforted her emotions. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She felt lost in his embrace. His hands raked through her hair and traced down her neck and down her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him to get better access. Suddenly he put more pressure on her lips. Usagi was running out of air. She didn't want to go that far either. She slowly backed away but stayed in his embrace. She held her head to his chest. He rocked her slowly and silently until she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Wufei slowly laid her down on her bed and stood up. He needed to go do some work on Nataku. As he left the medical Unit he looked back one more time. He looked at Usagi and noticed a crystal above her shining brightly. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was still there.  
  
"I really am weak" he mumbled as he left the area shaking his head. He thought it wasn't real. He just thought he needed more sleep.  
  
Usagi woke up in a flower garden of what it seemed. She sat up and looked around. It was so familiar. The smell was familiar and so was the look. "I can't be" Usagi whispered. She stood up and looked around. A chill ran down her spine as she thought of what was really happening. She was now in the garden of the silver millennium. She walked into the palace and looked into the deserted halls.  
  
"It's supposed to be destroyed" Usagi whispered in confusion. Something was not right. Just then she heard voices down the hall she hid around the corner until she noticed who it really was. She stepped out slowly. She stared in awe. She stood there not knowing what to do. The elegant figures stopped too and stared. Usagi finally gave in and ran to them. Their long dresses flowing to the ground. Usagi hugged her best friend and smiled in joy.  
  
"Senshi......." she whispered.  
  
Minako took Usagi's arms off her and stared down at her. "The only way to get us back is to start a new life. But you will have challenges Usa"  
  
Minako stated in a concerned voice. "You have to listen to the crystal and your heart because we may not be able to be there." Minako added.  
  
"Minako........." Usagi whispered.  
  
"We can not stay long Usagi" Ami stated.  
  
Usagi shook her head in confusion and sadness. "Iie" she whispered.  
  
Just then their figures disappeared into thin air.  
  
Usagi ran across the palace looking for them and then bumped into Artemis and Luna. "Usagi watch out. You will be alone you must be careful" Luna stated. "Luna......." Usagi whispered. Just then her and Artemis disappeared too. "Iie" Usagi whispered. Tears were streaked up and down her face. She ran again but this time to the queen's temple and saw her mother. "Queen" she whispered.  
  
"Listen to your heart Serenity" her mom said before she also disappeared. Everyone was gone. Just then everything surrounding her disappeared. "Iie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed into the pitch black tunnel that was sucking her in. Then her mysterious dream disappeared.  
  
Usagi sat up quickly in her bed. She was soaked in sweat. "Iie" she whispered. She then realized it had not been in a dream. She still had on her princess dress. She quickly de transformed and hoped no one had seen. She looked around and then realized something. The crystal had fully healed her. She had no headache or fever. It was all gone. It looked like it was about three in the morning. Just then a noise disturbed her and she slowly looked that way. Cautiously she got out of bed and got out of the medical unit.  
  
She walked through another more confusing hall trying to find her way out. She was lost in a huge maze. Where was she? The hall was dark and deserted. It looked like it hadn't been used in ages. It sent a chill down her spine. She suddenly heard grunts and something being knocked at. She looked at a half open door and slowly peeked in hoping not to get hurt.  
  
Inside was Wufei. He had his usual white pants on but no shirt on. Usagi saw that he was training. He was working on his martial arts. Sweat glistened over his skin and his face showed anger and determination. He was practicing with a punching bag and also working on flips and special moves. His style was familiar but Usagi couldn't remember from where. Then her eyes widened in remembrance.  
  
"Haruka......." She whispered. Haruka had used the same skills. It was the same technique. How had they known the same though? Did Haruka know Wufei?  
  
Usagi blushed at the sight of him without his shirt. She realized how muscular his body was. He had a perfect body. His skin shined brightly. It was smooth and tight.  
  
"Haruka........" She whispered again. Wufei heard this and stopped his training. He looked up and saw Usagi at the door staring at him in somewhat of shock.  
  
"Who's Haruka?" he asked in a curious tone.  
  
Usagi didn't know he had heard what she had said. She stared at the ground.  
  
"No one" she whispered. It was painful thinking about her scouts and how they had died for her.  
  
Wufei realized she was hiding something from him. She had hid a lot from him. Maybe it connected with why she had been floating in mid air earlier. Who was Haruka? Why was she so sad about it too?  
  
"Why aren't you telling me anything?" he asked raising his eyebrow hoping for a good reason.  
  
"I'm forbidden to tell" she whispered her head still down.  
  
Wufei grew more curious but changed the topic.  
  
"Why are you out of bed, you could get sick again" he said worried for her health.  
  
"I'm better" she replied softly trying not to give away anything.  
  
"That's impossible" Wufei retorted.  
  
"No it's not, not for me at least" she answered grimacing. Why was she giving this away?  
  
"Just leave it alone" she stated making sure they wouldn't talk about it anymore.  
  
Wufei nodded. Usagi was bored and wide -awake. She wanted to something.  
  
"I'll spar with you" she suggested.  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow. It was injustice to fight a weak onna. She couldn't possibly win against him.  
  
"I don't fight against weak onnas" he answered folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Usagi stepped back in shock but fought back. "Oh really? I bet you could barely even touch me" she said in a taunting noise.  
  
Wufei grunted in reply and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine" he answered stretching out a little. Usagi smirked and stretched her muscles out. 'Please give me your power' she silently asked Haruka.  
  
'Hai I will give you my power Hime' Usagi heard the soul of Haruka whisper.  
  
Usagi nodded in silence and closed her eyes. She felt a new power enter her body and she felt ready to kick butt. She smiled and opened her eyes seeing a ready Wufei.  
  
"I'm ready" she signaled. Wufei nodded and began right away.  
  
He threw a punch but Usagi immediately grabbed it. She threw him over her head but he regained balance and threw a kick at her. She blocked it with her knee and threw out a fake punch. She then threw another punch causing him to falter.  
  
Wufei was shocked at how good she was. Where had she learned this style? It was the same he had been taught his whole life. He tried not to think as he continued to fight her.  
  
Wufei threw a punch but Usagi did a flip in the air and immediately throwing a kick at him. He dodged it and punched her really quickly hoping her to step back from balance lack. Instead she shocked him by doing something else. She fell to the ground and brought her foot around fast and hard. Wufei had no time. The tripped him and he fell flat on his back.  
  
His eyes widened in shock. An onna had beaten him. Usagi stood over him smirking. "Whose the weak onna now, huh?" she asked in a teasing tone. Her hands were on her waist. She had proved him, ha!  
  
Wufei smirked and grabbed her hand. He pulled on it and she fell on top of him. Her eyes widened in shock. She had used her hands to protect her fall and they were now on his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist and he just smiled at her. His chest was warm and comforting. She could feel his muscular arms around her. "Very funny" she said smirking at him.  
  
She took her force and rolled till she forced him down with her strength. It didn't happen. Instead he ended on top of her. This reminded Usagi the first night they had kissed except he had had his shirt on. She thought he looked more handsome though without his shirt. Her hands were still on his chest. The only difference was that he was closer to her now. Her body wasn't as close though as it seemed. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
It was just a small kiss. It was parted two seconds later but little did they know a figure watching in the shadows. One determined to break this relationship. One that wanted war to come first.  
  
HEY!!! I hope you liked that one! Just to let you know I will be writing more soon! Ne who I gtg! Ja ne! Usagi princess 


	8. Caught

~*Hey! Since I finished my other fic I can continue on this one! Yay! I'm so happy! I like this story. I just hope I get more reviews! ^_~ newho see ya! Ja! TO THE STORY! *~  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the bright light that was pouring into her eyes. She shielded them with her hand and rubbed them slightly. She then blinked a couple times and then they adjusted. She looked around and found herself in an unknown room she had never been in. She looked around and saw some valuables on dressers and in corners. On the desk was a laptop and on the dresser was a sword shiner. She smiled and knew immediately where she was.  
  
She slowly sat up in bed and noticed she was still in her clothes from yesterday. She hadn't had time to get new clothes. Usagi slowly removed the covers off of her body and slipped out of the bed. She stretched her legs so they would be more flexible and then walked around the room for a bit. She examined his Katana polish and smiled. Her head filled with thoughts of him last night. She must have fallen asleep and he probably took her to his room. 'Fei-chan' she thought. She sighed and walked towards the door. When she opened the door she was met by an unpleasant surprise.  
  
She felt cold metal touch her temple and she immediately froze. She glanced at the gun and followed the hand up to the person. A boy about her age stood there concentrating on her and his gun. His dark brown hair went several ways on top of his head. He obviously didn't care for brushing it.  
  
"Omae O Korusu" he stated in a monotone voice.  
  
Usagi glared at him madly. Who did he think he was any ways? Trying to kill random people in the house? She rolled her eyes and got an idea. She fake gasped and looked down the hall as if she had seen something and he immediately looked that way. He sure was gullible. She smirked and kicked the gun out of his hand. It flew in the air but then fell and landed promptly in the palm of her hand.  
  
Taking a cue she ran down an unknown hall trying to seek Wufei. Maybe he could help her. She didn't want strangers after her. She knew he would defend her. She ran down the hall not knowing where to go. She sensed his present getting close though. The cold metal gun was gripped tightly in her hand as she ran. She could feel him getting closer. Suddenly she came to a hall going both ways. She could hear the stranger behind her. She slowly chose to go right giving him more time to catch up. She started to gain speed as she ran down the long hall. Suddenly she felt him very close. She turned her head swiftly and saw the gym. She smiled as she saw him training with his Katana.  
  
She ran up to him giving him no notice and hid behind him. He stopped training and looked at her confused. He also looked a little annoyed his training had been interrupted. When Heero came up to him Wufei crossed his arms. He wanted explanations, and now.  
  
"What the heck is going on Yuy?" he asked in an agitated tone. Heero nodded his head toward Usagi and she gulped. It wasn't her fault! He had tried to kill her in the first place.  
  
Wufei turned and glanced at Usagi. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she had done.  
  
"What?" she asked in an innocent tone.  
  
"I want answers!" he demanded of them both.  
  
Since Heero usually didn't speak Usagi slowly spoke up trembling.  
  
"I walked out of the room and he pointed a gun at me! What else are you supposed to do when someone wants to kill you? I took his gun and then ran" she said slowly showing him the gun in her hand.  
  
Wufei nodded. At her and looked back at Heero. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yuy she's harmless. I trust her, don't go killing her or bothering her OK?" he asked waiting for the perfect soldier's reply.  
  
"Hnn" he grunted in reply.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and then held his hand out in front of Usagi for the gun.  
  
She hesitated but slowly handed it to him. He nodded and threw the gun to Heero.  
  
Heero caught it and walked out of the room and went down another hall.  
  
"Thank you" Usagi said softly.  
  
Wufei nodded but didn't say anything. He was still a little uneasy about what was going on between them. He looked back down at her with his emotionless stare realizing how thin she was. He also had noticed that she had out run the 'Perfect Soldier'. He himself could out run Heero but that was it. No one else could really out run them. He remembered how fast she had been running the night when she had been attacked. She had incredible speed that he had never seen from an onna before.  
  
Usagi looked up at him becoming a little uneasy about the silence that surrounded them.  
  
"Thanks for taking me to bed last night" she said softly shuffling her feet beneath her.  
  
Wufei nodded trying not to blush. She had fallen asleep after he had kissed her. He remembered bringing her to his room and putting her in the bed. He then remembered going back to train. He had felt ashamed being beaten by a weak onna. Though he knew for one hand she was not an ordinary onna.  
  
"Cat caught your tongue?" Usagi asked smirking at him.  
  
He smirked back and put a hand around her. He looked at his Katana in the other hand. He slowly put it put it back in the container hanging off of his Chinese styled pants. He took his towel and washed the sweat off his face and then threw it to the ground. Usagi rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He gripped her tightly not wanting to let go.  
  
He looked at her peaceful face. He wondered how she could still be so peaceful with the loss of her family and friends. Yet hear she didn't want revenge on Oz or anyone. She was grateful for what she had. She was also a very good fighter. She had emotions and fighting skills. How was that possible? Wufei bit his lip and then let go of her.  
  
He grabbed his shirt that lied on the ground in the corner on the floor. He slowly slipped the shirt over his head and on his chest. He walked back to her and wrapped a protective arm slowly around her waist. She smiled and they walked out of the gym.  
  
He slowly walked her to the kitchen knowing he was going to be doomed. How could he get out of Maxwell's grasp? He obviously knew Duo wouldn't let this one slip. He gritted his teeth but continued to walk to the kitchen.  
  
"You're going to meet some of my friends" he stated.  
  
She nodded but didn't say anything. There wasn't much to say. She could feel his uneasiness. She wanted him to cool down. She knew he was trained to have no emotions like his other friend Heero but she also knew he wanted to show them. He was afraid of doing so though. She wanted to help him get rid of that certain fear.  
  
Usagi was walked into a large Dining room where she saw four other guys sitting at a table. She observed the quietly as Wufei brought her to the table.  
  
She already knew one, the one that had tried to kill her but she didn't know the others.  
  
One was quietly talking to another. He had neatly combed hair and he looked pretty gentle. The one he was talking to had light brown gravity defying bangs that covered half of his face. The other side of his face was open and it didn't hide one of his emerald eyes. He looked quiet but a little deadly.  
  
Usagi's eyes then fell upon another boy who looked much different from the others. He had long chestnut brown hair put into a braid that trailed down his back. He had a devious grin upon his face and his indigo eyes twinkled with excitement. He looked up and noticed the two.  
  
Wufei sat down next to her at the table and held her hand under the table. He hoped Duo hadn't seen anything. He prayed silently as everyone laid their eyes upon him and Usagi. He heard Duo take a big breath and waited for the below.  
  
Usagi glanced nervously around the table. She usually was shy and she knew it was definitely showing. She bit her lip but smiled when they all looked at her.  
  
Suddenly the braided one spoke up.  
  
"So is this the girl you met at the base?" Duo asked with a hinting tease in his voice.  
  
Usagi slightly blushed and looked up at Wufei for help. He was scowling at the moment and trying to stay calm. Usagi rubbed his hand and relaxed his tense muscles. He felt her soft hand against his and started to cool down. He didn't feel like speaking much at the point. Usagi noticed this and took a big breath.  
  
"My name is Usagi" she greeted them.  
  
They all nodded but Duo spoke up.  
  
"So how did you end up here with Wufei?" Duo asked grinning.  
  
Usagi frowned. She didn't like be reminded of what happened. She held the bubble in her throat. She thought of everyone she had lost and her throat knotted. She blinked and tried to keep in the tears. Memories flooded back into her head. She remembered the scream of her grandma and her senshi. Darkness surrounded her vision and dark spirits floated around.  
  
"I ...I" she stuttered. She knew the tears were coming. Her jaw was locked trying not to tremble.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom" she said making any excuse. She slowly got up, letting go of Wufei's hand. She ran down the hall and the tears flew down cheeks. They floated to the ground below. She didn't deserve to be alive.  
  
Multiple rooms passed her as she flew with incredible speed. The tears kept flowing down her cheeks. Why had she lived? She gritted her teeth squinting her eyes at the same time. She found a stair- case and ran up. She wanted to keep going up and up. A door met her after the last stair -case and she opened it. A chilly and cool air met her. She walked on for a bit and grabbed a pole. She was now on top of the roof.  
  
She stood on the edge holding on to the pole next to her. She was about ten stories up. If she did this she could join her family and friends. She couldn't stand being alone like this. Wind blew her hair to the side as she stood deciding whether to jump or not. Faces of her friends and family reappeared into her thoughts. She remembered how everyone had died for her. Screams of all of them went through her head. Usagi continued to sob and grabbed the pole tighter. It would soon be all over. She slowly let go of the pole and her feet were half over the edge. She closed her eyes and took a big breath. Finally it would be over. She then took a leap in the air and felt her self slowly fall. Time slowed down. Just then everything stopped. Usagi opened her eyes and looked down she had stopped falling. She looked up and saw Wufei.  
  
"Iie!!!!!!!" She screamed struggling trying to fall. He wouldn't let her. Something wouldn't let him. Why did he have to have feelings for this onna? He clenched his teeth and slowly pulled her up. She sobbed harder. She wanted to die. She had saved him in the same kind of way and now he wanted to do this for her.  
  
"Iie!!! Wufei let go of me!" she sobbed in agony.  
  
He shook his head and pulled her up the rest of the way. He held his arms around her trying to keep her in his grip as she struggled. She kept trying and wouldn't give up. He brought her down the stairs and slowly to his room. She kept struggling and sobbing. She wanted to die. Why? Why had this happened? She didn't count how many tears came down her cheek.  
  
When he shut the door of his room he sat her on the bed. She stopped struggling but continued to sob. He sat in front of her and held her close to him. She cried into his shirt. Everything she had been holding came out. Why had he saved her?  
  
"Why did you do that?" she asked sobbing.  
  
"The same reason you saved me" he whispered softly, his lips touching her ear.  
  
Usagi stopped immediately. She didn't sob but the tears did come down. It all made sense now. She remembered when he had tried to kill himself and she had saved him. She bit her lip. Why couldn't she have died?  
  
"I just want to be with them" she whispered.  
  
He nodded knowing what she felt. He had felt it for years. His family and friends had died the same way.  
  
"I don't want you to die" he whispered.  
  
"You are the only one I know who has been through the same thing" he whispered.  
  
What was he doing? Getting soft? He scowled in his head. It was coming out automatically.  
  
Usagi looked up at him. He had been through the same thing? She felt grief and pain for him now. Another tear fell out of her big blue eye. She took a big breath trying to get the bubble out of her throat.  
  
Slowly he leaned down searching her glassy eyes. She had stopped crying and now she stared intently into his eyes. His hands slowly came up and cupped her cheek. Her head felt relaxed in his hands. Her skin tingled where his hands touched her. She felt her and his breath mixing together as he leaned down farther. He came closer to her face. He tilted his head slightly as he came to her. His lips slowly touched hers and he slowly moved his lips over hers. The kiss was soft and gentle calming her emotions down. She slowly responded to his kisses on her lips. They felt light and feathery. Slowly he added a little bit more pressure. She moaned slightly under his lips. His hands on her cheek started to crawl down . They stopped on her back and ran up and down it. His hands felt so soft and caring. She slowly lost all thought and drowned in him. He didn't add as much pressure as others would have and she respected that. She kissed him back melting in his arms. He gripped her tighter and brought her against him. She felt warm against him. Her arms crawled around his neck and brought herself closer. She felt the kiss getting more passionate as she continued. She then suddenly felt the lack of air. She slowly pulled away and took a breath of air.  
  
Wufei leaned forward and kissed her cheek and then lowered his lips they swept across her chin and then her neck. He stopped and felt her cry more. He gripped her tighter as she finished her last tears.  
  
She looked up at him and blushed. "Thank you Fei-chan" she whispered.  
  
He nodded. He was half torn from his self. His emotionless self was screaming but his other self told him it was right. He knew about missions though. She closed her eyes slowly in tiredness.  
  
He slowly put her under the covers and kissed her forehead. Why did he have to let his emotions slip? He sighed and closed the door of the room behind him.  
  
Suddenly without warning he was grabbed and shoved against the wall. A gun pressed against his temple just after. He looked up and noticed one person he did not want to see. Yuy.  
  
Hi! I wanted that to be a cliffie on purpose! Lol . don't worry! I'll keep going! I have plenty of time! Ne who right now I seem to be obsessed with the song Jokes On You by Willa Ford. You have to hear it! Ne who I'll start the next fic! Ja! * Usagi Princess * 


	9. Why Are Emotions Bad?

Hey! Minna! I hope you are enjoying this! I know I haven't gotten many reviews but I'm going to continue typing no matta what! I'm glad I finished my other fic. I hadn't worked on the others in ages. Ne who lets get to the story! ^_^  
  
Wufei gritted his teeth as Heero kept him against the wall. His gun was pushed hardly against his temple. He tried not to show his fear. Yuy had seen him with Usagi. He knew he was dead. He stared right at Heero hardly. Maybe he would go away if he stared him off. Then Heero surprised him by actually speaking.  
  
"What the heck was that?" he hissed.  
  
Wufei closed his eyes. Now he was dead. He knew it had been the wrong thing.  
  
"If you get to her there goes the war. If you don't you will pay serious consequences" he growled pressing the gun up against Wufei's neck.  
  
Yuy was right. He was falling the wrong way for the onna. He had to get back on track of a real life. There would be no more onna. He knew it had been wrong in a way. He nodded and Heero walked off into a dark hallway.  
  
Wufei knew this meant no more onna. Though his heart tugged at this. A pain stabbed him. He wanted to love her but this meant he would ruin everything. His heart was shredding inside of him and he couldn't stand it. He started to run. He ran away from her where there was one place he could let out his emotions.  
  
Wufei had had enough. He had practiced with everything in the gym and it was still there in his emotions. He growled and saw his next victim. He picked up his Katana and sliced it through the air. He slowly let it out of him. He worked on and on. He wouldn't let his body stop. This was the only way to get rid of it. Images and thoughts of Usagi flowed through his head. What was so different onna. She was weak like all of the others. His own words to her sliced harder into him. He could feel ice filling his heart as a shield. He couldn't bear the thought of what was going on. He just had to continue on his missions. His teeth clenched together tightly.  
  
Soon Duo came in wondering what was going on. He had never seen Wufei train this hardly. He watched as Wufei madly slashed at the air. He couldn't believe this. Wufei stopped and stared at him coldly. Duo realized the stare, It was like Heero's.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Go away" Wufei growled.  
  
Duo had heard this one before and ignored this one.  
  
"Wanna spar?" he asked.  
  
Wufei glared at him again but nodded. He needed another victim, one bigger. Duo clenched his fist and got ready. He rolled his sleeves and stood in front of Wufei. Tension ran through the air as they stood there. Suddenly Duo started with a fast punch. Wufei easily dodged it but then grabbed it. He took it and suddenly felt the urge to go over his limit. He brought it over his head and threw Duo across the floor.  
  
Duo's back stung in pain. This was not the Wufei he knew. By his judging now Wufei was actually more powerful than Heero. He gasped for air staring up at the ceiling. Wufei was really cold now. Duo knew he wouldn't be talking to him in a while.  
  
Duo slowly got up with a limp and stared at Wufei. He shook his head and slowly left the gym. Wufei glared at him as he left the gym. His heart was completely glazed in ice. This would get the emotions out of him. He let out a big breath and closed his eyes. He felt something new and didn't like it. He would have to live with it though until the war was over, if it did end.  
  
Wufei walked to the dinner table and sat in between Heero and Trowa making sure Usagi would not be able to sit next to him. He sat and stared at a distant wall not focusing his eyes on anything else. He heard new footsteps and knew whose they were. 'Usagi' he thought. He took a quick glance at her and saw her face. It was written in confusion. He hadn't picked her up at the room and he was not sitting with her. Her face flashed with hurt but she sat down silently next to Duo. Both had been put down by Wufei but Usagi more.  
  
Usagi nibbled at her food on the plate and glanced at Wufei. He didn't seem to have a care now that she existed. She frowned. What could have happened while she was asleep? Had it been bad? She kept with in her and made a note to talk to him after dinner.  
  
Wufei got up from the table and slowly walked to his room. Usagi watched and got an idea in her head. She knew another way to his room, she would just have to run fast.  
  
Usagi waited inside of his room quietly. She knew he wouldn't talk to her if she was outside. She could tell he wasn't in a great mood. She had to figure out what had happened. Usagi peeked out of the closet but then went right back in when she heard the door open. Wufei came in and slammed the door behind him. Usagi grimaced at the loud noise. She watched as he went up to the dresser and got out his boxers out so he could got to sleep. He took off his shirt slowly and threw it to the ground. He was about to make his next move. Usagi blushed and didn't want to watch any farther. Usagi then opened the closet.  
  
Wufei turned realizing what was going on. He stared at her with a surprised expression. Had she been watching him getting dressed? He tried not to blush. He then remembered earlier and his eyes went back to the emotionless stage.  
  
"Why are you here baka weak onna?" he asked, disgust clearly in his voice. Usagi flinched at what he had said. She thought he had liked her. Why was he acting this way? She remembered this was the way she had found him at. Her eyes swelled up with tears. She took a big breath and prepared to speak.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked with pain in her voice.  
  
"Doing what onna?" he retorted.  
  
Usagi's fists clenched. She looked at the ground but then back up.  
  
"Fei-chan, please" she begged.  
  
Wufei fought the urge. It took everything he had. The look on her eyes was unbearable. His teeth clenched. He hated to do this. He wanted to give in so bad.  
  
"Don't call me that" he growled.  
  
Usagi nodded. Her tears couldn't hold the tears anymore. She stared at the ground and a tear escaped. It sparkled and fell to the ground. She then looked back up. She was stronger than he was and she knew it.  
  
"So that's how it's going to be then isn't it?" she asked with hurt and betrayal.  
  
Wufei was silent. His fists clenched at his side. 'Dang you, Usagi' he thought. He closed his eyes for a second. He remembered everything he had felt for her. His emotions started to come back up. He knew if it got worse he would be in trouble.  
  
"Just go" he stated in a softer tone.  
  
Usagi nodded, more tears falling down her cheeks. She walked out of his room slamming the door. Then she ran. She didn't have a room of her own at the moment. She knew she could probably pick one randomly. She ran down the halls with a blurry vision. She couldn't believe him. Was this for real? Now the only person she knew was rejecting her? She remembered seeing a flicker of emotion in his eyes before she had left. That meant he did want her. He was either under control or he didn't know how to handle his emotions. Just then she noticed a shadowy figure walking down the hall alone.  
  
It was the one who had tried to kill her. She watched as he walked toward Wufei's room slowly. What would Wufei want with him? Usagi became confused. She remembered how this boy had always acted strange. She turned in her tracks and slowly followed him.  
  
Usagi stopped at the door and peeked in. Heero had just entered. She watched as Heero made a quick move and pinned Wufei to the wall. Her eyes widened. Heero's fists tightened on Wufei's shirt as Wufei was against the wall.  
  
"What was she doing in your room?" Heero growled.  
  
"You have to stay away from her" he continued.  
  
Wufei suddenly got very angry. He couldn't let Yuy take advantage of him like this. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed his hands. With that Wufei took a fast strike and threw Heero over him. He was mad now. His body surged in power and stared at Heero on the floor.  
  
Heero quickly got up and stared at Wufei madly. His emotionless eyes flashed with anger. Wufei didn't back down this time. He stayed silent.  
  
"I did what you told me" Wufei retorted.  
  
"I just told her OK?" Wufei asked with anger. Though Usagi knew she could hear a hint of sadness  
  
"We have a mission we must leave for in two days" Heero stated.  
  
"One tiny mistake and you die. This is by far going to be the hardest we will fight. It's almost suicide" he spat.  
  
Wufei nodded and pointed to the door. Heero nodded and started to leave. Usagi ran to the next room and hid till Heero had left. She stayed there for a second. Wufei had been forced. How could this Heero be so cold blooded? Usagi's fists clenched. She knew Wufei was devoted to his job but why was emotion so wrong? Usagi walked out of the room and slowly opened Wufei's next to her.  
  
Wufei had just finished putting on his boxers. He looked up at her at realized what had happened. She had heard everything. He stood still staring at her. She still had a tear stained face. He didn't know what to say. She then knew why he was acting that way. She probably hated him now. He flinched at the word hate but then looked back at her.  
  
"Why are emotions so bad?" she asked softly.  
  
Wufei didn't know why. He had just assumed that they were bad. But then he realized something. Every time he had fought his hardest was when he had had all of his emotions. He didn't know what to say. He knew that Heero was near so he refused her look.  
  
"Please Usagi, leave" he said softly.  
  
Usagi nodded and left once more. She shut his door and leaned against it. 'Wufei' she thought. She knew this was probably good bye. She sighed and then remembered she still had to find a room. When she had hid in the room next to his there had been no one in there. She nodded to herself and opened the door. The room was empty and she realized an empty bed. She knew they wouldn't mind if she borrowed this for the night. She slowly walked to the bed. She slipped under the covers and turned off the light.  
  
Usually she liked the darkness but this time it felt different and she couldn't place why. She shook her head and closed her eyes letting the darkness envelop her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dream Sequence*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi stood on what seemed to be the moon. She glanced around and saw there was nothing where she was standing. It seemed to be completely black. She didn't remember any part of the moon being this dark. She heard something behind her and turned around quickly but saw nothing. She raised an eyebrow and watched for anything suspicious.  
  
Suddenly a dark cloud formed over her and started to sink. She knew she had no where to run so she stood still. She was cold in her princess dress. She shivered slightly and tried to make out of anything that would be in the cloud. Her vision was totally fogged.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
Her wings were ready to fly behind her in case anything happened.  
  
Just then the black cloud hurled on her and started to choke her. "Give me the crystal!" it yelled.  
  
"Where is it?!" it demanded.  
  
Usagi gripped her neck trying to pry it off. She could barely breath let alone speak.  
  
"Ill never give it to you!" she screamed back.  
  
"You moon brat!" it hissed.  
  
It choked her harder.  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!!!!!!!!!" It screamed.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. The pain on her neck was unbearable. She couldn't breath anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi woke up and realized someone really was choking her. Her eyes teared up. Her hands grasped the strangers and she gasped for breath.  
  
"Let me go!!!!!!" she shrieked.  
  
Usagi looked up and realized who it was. It was Heero. Usagi knew she wasn't going to last much longer.  
  
The door to her room slammed open Wufei stumbled in. His eyes fell upon Heero and he charged at him. Heero and Heero held out his gun. Usagi's vision was blurring but she wanted to scream.  
  
Heero shot the gun but Wufei dodged it and knocked him to the ground. This made him let go of her neck and she finally got her first breath of air. She then realized what she was in. She was in her princess dress. She knew that now was not the time. She went over and watched Wufei to make sure he was OK.  
  
Wufei was over Heero and was punching him everywhere possible. Wufei grabbed his neck and gripped it harder. Suddenly Heero's hand shot up and punched Wufei in the face. Wufei stumbled back and Heero took his chance. He punched Wufei in the gut and Wufei hit the wall. Heero kept him there and pulled out a dagger.  
  
"Iie!!!" Usagi screamed.  
  
Usagi jumped off the bed and grabbed Heero. She fought against him and pulled his arm with the dagger back. Then he turned around and held the dagger out in front of her. Wufei was on the ground half conscious and was bleeding heavily. Usagi rose his hand in the air. Wufei took a sudden leap and knocked him to the ground again. Wufei felt a sting in his chest and realized the dagger had swiped across his chest. He grabbed Heero's hand and took the dagger back. Heero punched him in the face.  
  
Usagi couldn't bare it anymore. She cried out in agony and a silver/White light flashed around them. Heero stopped in his tracks and stared at her. Wufei couldn't believe what was happening. He had never seen Usagi in that dress.  
  
The power gleamed brighter and hit Heero sending him flying across the room and slamming against the wall. The power died down and Usagi glanced at Heero. Her eyes were still silver. Heero was finally unconscious. She then heard a grunt and looked down at Wufei. She bent down and examined him. She nodded and knew what she could do. She held her hand to his bare chest and closed her silver eyes. The power reappeared again and was sent searing into Wufei's body.  
  
Wufei closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain. Surprisingly it was over in two seconds and he felt totally healed. He looked up at her in awe. He stood up and stared at her silver eyes that had once been blue. Suddenly her eyes gleamed back to their blue eyes and her dress disappeared. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted but he caught her promptly.  
  
What had made her faint? The power? He was so confused. He knew there had been something she had been hiding and that had to be it. That was why she was so strong. He knew there was another side of Usagi he didn't know. He laid her back in the bed and stared at her tired face. She had saved them both. He wanted to stay with her so badly but he fought the urge. He slowly went up to Yuy and brought him out of the room and back to his own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Wufei punched the bag again. He couldn't get last night out of his head. What happened. Usagi had saved him and was also keeping a secret from him. He badly wanted to go back to her. He tried so hard to get her out of his head but he couldn't.  
  
He punched the bag again. The bag was one of those very large ones and weighed a lot. He had so many emotions in him and he ounched the bag again. Normaly the other pilots would have broken their hands doing this but he was different. They didn't know him. The bag swung dangerously from side to side. 'Usagi' he thought. He punched the bag so hard this time it went back and came back faster at him. He kicked it and it went higher. This time Wufei was ready. He charged at the bag and punched it one last time and the metal chain broke. The bag went flying across the room and hit the wall. He stared at his fist wide eyed. He couldn't hold it in. He couldn't bare not being with her. He took his gun and threw it at the wall madly. The gun soared through the air and hit the wall making a hole in it. Wufei grunted and left. He had to go get ready for his mission. He was glad Heero had lost memory of last night. Otherwise he would be doomed.  
  
Hey! How as that! I love the action packed chaps! Ne who I hope you like it so far! I'm gonna type the next one now! Ja! ^_~ * Usagi Princess * 


	10. Realizations

Hey! Don't you just love weekends? I do! Lol. Ok Without any wait im gonna give you the next chap! ^_^ Ja!  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open and she stared around. The sky was gray and it gave a gloomy effect. Images of last night flowed into her head. She wondered if the dream had been a warning. She then remembered Wufei saving her. She knew he loved her but he was trying to avoid his emotions. She wanted to see him so bad. She remembered the mission he had. Suicide? She gulped. She couldn't bare seeing anyone dying anymore. She had to do something about this war. She knew she was the only one who could stop it completely. Images flowed through her head of Wufei. She remembered the first night he had saved her. She remembered when he finally given into at least some of his emotions. Then she got a future scene. She saw Wufei in his gundam and then an explosion erupted around him.  
  
"Iie" she whispered trembling. How come she always got these visions? She bit her lip trying to hold it in.  
  
Usagi walked out of bed and stared out of the window. No birds were flying through the sky anymore. All she saw was a gray sky. A bit of wind came by often blowing the leaves on the trees in one direction. Usagi couldn't hold in the bugging pain inside of her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she let it fall to the ground.  
  
Wufei sat on his bed with his eyes closed. He tried to concentrate and think straight. Nothing seemed to help. All he got were images of her. He looked at the wall that bordered his and Usagi's rooms. He wished he could be across that wall. He wondered if she was OK since last nights accident. He looked down at his tan chest and remembered the cuts that had been there. They were all gone. Wufei looked at her wall again and got up. He knew Heero would try to kill him but he could overcome him. He just wanted to say good bye.  
  
Usagi let another tear fall silently down her cheek as she continued to stare out of the window. Suddenly she heard a soft knock at the door. Usagi left the window and slowly opened the door.  
  
She looked into his sad face. She nodded silently. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Come in" she said softly.  
  
He nodded and walked in closing the door. He hated the silence. He wanted to tell her so bad. He was at least with her but it was no good feeling this way. He looked her in the eyes and searched them.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow. I just wanted to say good bye" he whispered.  
  
She nodded and looked away from his stare. She didn't want him to die. She wanted him to stay here. A bubble rose in her throat again. Was he trying to confess something now?  
  
Wufei hated the silence. He wished this wouldn't be like this. He wanted her to understand how he felt. He lightly grabbed her chin and made her stare at him. A tear slowly traveled down her cheek. He slowly took his thumb and wiped it off of her. He didn't want his tenshi to cry. It made him want to give up on everything when she cried. He slowly took her in an embrace. He placed his hands around her waist and held her tight.  
  
"I don't want you to die or leave" she whispered, her voice half choked.  
  
He nodded understandingly. He couldn't do anything about it. The mission was tomorrow and he had to attend it.  
  
"Usa I'm sorry about yesterday, I am letting it go. I can't stand doing that. Without you im hopeless" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Usagi looked up at him surprised. Had he just said what she thought? She stared into his black eyes. But instead of seeing a shield she saw his real emotions. He was not lying. She lifted her hand to his face and traced it. Her eyes closed as she memorized him inside. His straight eyes his curved nose. She then came down to his lips. He kissed the tips of her fingers slightly and she opened her eyes.  
  
She stared him in the eyes losing her self in their black depths. Her hand crawled up to his neck and slowly wrapped around it. His faced neared hers as he bent down slowly. Usagi kept her eyes half open to watch him. Slowly he closed the space and kissed her softly. She gave in and closed her eyes completely. His soft lips felt like something she had to have. She slowly moved her lips with his, memorizing the moment. His grip on her waist tightened. He slowly added pressure and she immediately responded. She moaned slightly under his lips but it drowned out and disappeared in the room. Wufei nibbled softly on her bottom lip to see if she would let him in. She slowly opened her mouth and he came in. She let him do as he pleased with his tongue. She brought her tongue to his and slowly they performed a dance. He started to hungrily kiss her back as she responded.  
  
(AN: They are not going all the way people! This is pg-13! If they did, it would be R)  
  
Usagi felt herself moving slightly but didn't care. She kissed him again with full passion. His lips were like a craving. She couldn't get enough of them. She felt herself sinking down under him. She couldn't help but keep kissing him allowing him to keep going. She felt her body sink in the comforter of her bed. She clung to him harder not wanting to stop. He kissed her again with everything in him. She felt his hands rise up and stop at her head. She was so drowned in him that she didn't realize what he was doing. She felt her hair loosen. Her hair fell from her odangos and laid flatly beneath her. Wufei smirked on her lips. He wanted to see her with her hair down. 'Very funny' she thought. Her hands crawled up his neck and sent shivers down his spine. Her touch was so soothing. Her hands played with his hair and took his ponytail out letting his hair fall to his shoulders. Now it was her turn to smirk. His hands on her head came to her waist and rubbed it gently with his thumb. Usagi felt like she was in another world at this point. She didn't know what was happening. All she knew was of him. Her hands came down and moved across his bare chest. Her hands fell and felt his stomach that was practically pure muscle. Her hands then went back up again and stayed on his chest. She felt warm and protected under him. She didn't want to leave him. She loved him and she knew it.  
  
"Aishiteru" she whispered in between kisses.  
  
"Aishiteru" he said back kissing her neck. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her and going farther. He did love her and he wanted to stay like this forever. He had to fight all of his gears not to go farther. He knew she didn't want to go that far. As long as he could be with her nothing else mattered.  
  
Wufei slowly broke away the kiss and looked her in the eye. She had a sad look on her face. Had he done something wrong?  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Wufei got off of her and sat against the backboard and her back was against his chest. She let his arms wrap around her and give her his warmth.  
  
"Did you mean that?" she asked softly. She snuggled closer to him and waited for an answer.  
  
"Mean what? That I love you?" he asked.  
  
Usagi slightly nodded her head. "Hai"  
  
"Yes I did mean that" he answered whispering in her ear.  
  
Usagi bit her lip. She could tell he wasn't lying. That only made matters worse. He was going on a mission tomorrow. She wanted to stay with him. She wanted to make sure he was OK. She didn't want him to leave her. A tear slowly came down her cheek.  
  
"What's Wrong?" he asked wondering why she was crying. He had a good idea though.  
  
"I don't want you to leave." She whispered. Her chin started to tremble and she tried not to sob.  
  
"Gomen Usa but if I don't more people will die and the war won't end" he whispered looking out to the window.  
  
"Can't I come with you then?" she asked softly.  
  
"No" he answered shaking his head.  
  
"You'll get hurt" he added.  
  
"No I won't" Usagi whispered.  
  
"I won't let you" he said shaking his head. If she were to get involved with the war she would not live. She did have a different power that he didn't quite know what could do but still.  
  
Usagi sighed. She was glad he was concerned for her but she had enough power to last. She bit her lip. She wanted to die with him. This was their chance right? Maybe in heaven they would meet. Then they would be happy right?  
  
"If you die so do I" she whispered.  
  
Wufei nodded. He didn't want her to do that but he knew she would be happier then. He decided to change the topic and leave the subject of them separating alone.  
  
His hands ran through her long hair. He had never seen anyone with long hair like her. It shone and glimmered without any light. It was as if it had magic on it's own.  
  
"How does your hair shine like that?" he asked continuing to run his finger through her golden tresses.  
  
"I....I don't really know actually" she answered blushing from her lack of knowledge on herself.  
  
"Is it your power?" Wufei asked her softly. She had not told him anything about her power and strangeness. He wanted to know how she had knocked Yui out so easily.  
  
"Hai" She answered softly.  
  
"You never told me about it" he whispered.  
  
Usagi bit her lip. This was a hard one. She was sworn to secrecy. She could trust Wufei though. Her mind told her no but her heart said yes.  
  
"It's a long story, demo I guess I could tell you" she started. He nodded and waited for her long story.  
  
"I was born as a goddess of the moon in my first life and there for was born with powers to be able to handle the Silver Imperium Crystal" She started.  
  
Wufei cut in with much curiosity. "In your first life?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai. This is my third life. In my first I committed suicide for someone I thought I loved. I didn't know what love was back then." She answered stumbling upon her words making sure he would understand this.  
  
"I was reborn thanks to my mother who happened to have the crystal at that point. When she died using all of her power with the crystal, everyone was sent to a new life on earth and I now had the crystal inside of me but without knowing it." She continued.  
  
"I had forgotten my past but when Luna, my cat gave me a new job as Sailor Moon to protect the world from evil my memories slowly came back." She told him.  
  
Wufei just nodded and listened to everything she said. It sounded like she had had a pretty complicated life.  
  
"Once my memories were regained I got my knowledge back on how to use the crystal's power. I figured out I was the new heir to the moon's throne and that only made it worse. Enemies came so many times and most of them I was close to dying but I never did. As I got stronger I grew on new levels of Sailor Moon and I finally came to my last stage, Eternal Sailor Moon. When my last enemy came trying to overcome the whole universe everyone I knew died and I sacrificed myself on using the crystal's power to bring back everything to normal. That was when my third life stated" She finally finished.  
  
Wufei didn't know what to say. She surely was much different than any other person he had met.  
  
"I know it sounds sortta weird" Usagi said.  
  
"No, it's not weird, I believe it because I trust you" he whispered.  
  
Usagi smiled and turned her head to look at him behind her. She stared into his eyes thanking him. He bent down and lightly kissed her. She smiled and backed away. As long as she was with him she would be fine. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and closed his eyes. He could stay like this. She had changed his life so easily. She was the only one who was able to brake through his past.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and let her self rest in his heat. She could feel his chest rise up and down as he breathed silently. She smiled and let her dreams overcome her.  
  
Usagi woke up slowly from her sleep and realized it was only four or five am and it was still dark outside. Wufei was awake and was about to let go of her.  
  
"You have to go now don't you?" she asked frowning and looking down.  
  
"Hai" he answered.  
  
He turned her and she stared at him not knowing what to do. His hands slowly cupped her cheeks and messaged them. She closed her eyes and let a singled tear run down her cheek. His thumb scraped it away.  
  
"Gomen" he whispered before he leaned down and met her lips with his. She tried to memorize this one because she knew it might be the last one. He tasted her sweet lips and knew he would never get enough of them. He lips didn't want to come off hers but he knew it was about time to leave. He slowly parted and let go of her. He grabbed his hair tie and put it back into its usually tight ponytail.  
  
Usagi pouted. "I liked your hair that way" she teased.  
  
Wufei smirked and he patted her on the head before standing up. Usagi slowly put her hair back into odangos and stood next to him.  
  
"So do you have to beat an enemy of some sort?" she asked.  
  
"Oz" he answered.  
  
"Well go kick Oz's butts for me OK?" she teased slapping him on the butt.  
  
"Very funny" he said smirking and slapping her back on the butt.  
  
She just giggled and followed him out of the door. They walked down the halls and into the hanger where his gundam was kept. The huge machines towered over. She felt powerless against them. She saw five of them all waiting for the upcoming mission. She sighed frowning. She knew she couldn't listen to Wufei's orders. She had to follow them. She knew she was more powerful than any of these machines. And she also knew she had to end the war. But what also came to her was the warnings and dreams she had had. Who wanted the Crystal this time?  
  
She looked up at Wufei and smiled trying to hold in her emptiness she knew that would come. "So that one is yours right?" she asked pointing to Nataku.  
  
He nodded and they stopped in front of the machine. "Please don't follow me" he said softly caressing her cheek with his hand. She nodded but shook her head inside of her. Wufei smiled one last time at her before jumping up and climbing into the piloting area.  
  
"Aishiteru" Usagi whispered as he started the machine up.  
  
A loud rumble was heard as the machine's engine was heard. Slowly it rose in the air and took off out of the area. Wufei looked behind him and saw Usagi waving. He could see tears flowing down her cheeks as he flew away. He didn't want to leave but the war had to end. With that Wufei went on full power and blasted with Nataku through the sky.  
  
  
  
Gomen for the short chap! The next one should be good! Thanks for all who are still reading this! I wish I would get more reviews but I know not everyone is favored for Wufei and Usa but ne who. I don't know if I'll be typing in a while or not. I sort of came down with a virus (no surprise for me) and I have no clue what could happen. Plus I have lots of school stuff such as bball. Ja! ^_^ * Usagi Princess * 


	11. Chasing After You Last Chapter

Hey! I hope you all are having fun in school! Lol! My virus just got worse but I finally got out of bed! Yes! I hate lying down in bed watching TV all day! Just to let you know I almost fainted when I walked over to the comp! Lol! I was going to miss school today but then it got canceled because we're getting a foot of snow today! I had to be sick today! Grrr! I wanna go outside and play! -_-. OK I'll get to the fic! Ja! ^_^  
  
-Wars Memories-  
  
Chap 11  
  
* Chasing After You *  
  
  
  
Usagi watched as Nataku disappeared out of her site. Was this the last time she would see Wufei? A tear fell down her cheek just thinking of it. She had to go after him. She didn't want to lose anyone else. Even if it meant her life. She gritted her teeth in frustration but then relaxed. She closed her eyes and brought out her power making it flow through her body. She felt light surround her briefly and then disappear. She felt a source of power on her head and looked down. She was in her princess form. She looked back at her wings and nodded. This was a sign that danger was nearing. She knew someone was after her and that something big was about to happen.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes once more and tried to feel Wufei's presence. She opened her eyes looking into the blue sky. Her wings slowly stretched out and she jumped in the air and put them in action. She had to catch up with Wufei no matter what. She cut through the clouds faster than she ever had. She could slowly feel him getting closer. She felt him still moving away from her. She sped up, her speed, incredible.  
  
She watched as she passed the last of the white fluffy cotton balls and started to come in contact with a pitch- black sky. She felt the temperature change and everything felt lighter against her. The gravity was gone and there was no more pressure. This allowed her to speed up and go twice the speed she had been in. She slowly could see five faint lights. She smiled and knew exactly which one was Wufei's. She sped up as if there was no limit. She was going twice the speed they were and was easily catching up.  
  
Slowly she came behind them and tried not to arise suspicion. She came up to his gundam and started to approach the front of him. Her speed allowed her to speed ahead of them and stay in front of Wufei. 'I won't leave your side' Usagi thought as she kept flying through the black space.  
  
Wufei flew toward the space base for oz with the others. His thoughts kept trailing back to Usagi. Was she OK down on earth? Suddenly a bright light passed him with incredible speed. He squinted his eyes trying to figure out what it was. It was moving in an incredible speed he had never seen. It was going five times faster than a gundam could ever go. He didn't doubt it would go faster too. The light was like a blur but then he caught a flash of a golden streamer. The figure backed up and flew next to his gundam. It slowly slowed down and he got a full view of what it was. It was not an IT.  
  
"Dang it Usagi!!" he yelled pounding his fist on the arm of his chair.  
  
  
  
"I told you not to follow me" he whispered.  
  
He watched as she flew next to him. She was one powerful tenshi. Her eyes held determination as she stared straight ahead. She then looked at him. She couldn't see him very well but she knew he was looking at her. She could feel his eyes staring straight in hers. She couldn't stop staring into his eyes. She knew she had to watch where she was going so she looked away. She knew where they were going. She needed to get ahead of them to get a shield ready. Wufei watched as she disappeared ahead of them. Did she know where they were going?  
  
Usagi reached the base and nodded. Her crystal formed a shield in front of her. Mobile Suits stared at her perplexed. They didn't know who she was. She smiled. She formed a bigger shield and waited for the gundams. The base looked prepared for battle. They knew they were coming. Usagi could sense Wufei getting closer.  
  
Suddenly from nowhere a different power hit her from behind. It continued and wouldn't stop. Her shield could barely hold it. It was not from any of the gundams or mobile suits. Her squinted eyes looked around and saw a dark cloud hovering above her. This was the most powerful enemy she had ever fought. Then for a second she got a glimpse of her second life. This power was similar but much more powerful.  
  
"Chaos" she whispered.  
  
She heard a cackle in reply. She knew her shield wouldn't hold much longer. She needed the scouts. They weren't here now and she was alone to beat the enemy. She remembered her dream. She remembered how they had told her to listen to her heart and the crystal. She looked up this time. She knew she had to do this. She watched as the gundams passed her.  
  
Wufei stopped and stared. Usagi was in trouble. What was the cloud? He watched as his friends went to go defeat oz. He had to help her. He ignored Heero signaling him on the communicator. He didn't care. He had to help her. He watched as Heero flew back and started to battle an unknown gundam. Zechs and Treize were here. He gritted his teeth. He watched his fellow pilots go and fight on their own. He felt bad having to leave his friends to fight. Now they had two enemies. He flew up to Usagi and floated behind her.  
  
Usagi weakly tried to stand up. The power kept coming and crushing her. Suddenly she felt something grab her and start to pull her out of the situation. She looked up and realized what was happening. She was now in the palm of Nataku. The hand started to raise her to the head. He was in there and staring at her. Slowly the door opened and she saw Wufei sitting in his chair. He had his helmet on so he was able to breathe. He motioned her to come and she did.  
  
She flew into the cockpit and looked for somewhere to sit. The door closed behind her. He waited for her to sit and she blushed. Her wings disappeared and she sat in his lap. The gundam took off for another area in space. She could feel chaos coming after them. She felt his breath against her neck. He had taken his helmet off now. She then knew what might come. She turned around and he looked at her with confusion.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" he asked. He tried to keep his eyes on where he was going. He avoided the enemy, which followed them where they went.  
  
"I can't lose anyone else. I won't leave your side and that's a promise" she whispered.  
  
"Here" she said holding her hand to his throat.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"In case something happens I'm giving you the power to breathe without anything" she answered.  
  
He nodded and watched as she sent a light into him. He didn't feel much different. He felt new power within him though. He searched her eyes and saw she was sad. She knew they were going to die. He saw clear tears run down her cheeks. They were almost happy though. He knew she wanted to die. Both of them did. He felt her sweet breath tickle his face. He couldn't stop looking into her beautiful blue eyes. He felt as if a magnet was bringing them closer. His lips were only a millimeter away from hers.  
  
Suddenly something hit them from behind. They jerked away and she almost fell out of the chair. He concentrated back on his gundam. He had to get her back to earth. Then the enemy came around and blocked their path. They were still in the base area. He saw Heero and the others still fighting. They weren't doing too good either. Wufei avoided the power that kept coming toward them. He tried to push Nataku's speed higher as he went. He was already almost to the limit. Then he pushed the lever all the way and they went full speed. They needed Usagi's speed now.  
  
Suddenly another power hit them and the gundam jerked to the side. He was half damaged. Sparks and other objects came in contact with his head and made him start bleeding. He couldn't give up now. He felt Usagi's hands crawl onto his face and start to heal his wounds. He smiled and continued to fly the gundam. Half of the gundam was malfunctioning but it could still fly. One more hit though and they would be dead. Nataku started to glow and the speed started to increase. He saw Usagi in front of him with her eyes closed. She could create so many miracles. Her power was coming from a crystal in front of her. He continued to fly around the base area trying to get away from the black cloud. He knew she knew what it was but he didn't ask. He concentrated on getting her to safety.  
  
It felt as if it was just him and Usagi. They soared together through space away from the monster. He felt powerful now. He smiled as the gundam accelerated.  
  
Quatre watched from his battle. Wufei was not with him and he was the best fighter besides Heero. They needed him but he knew Wufei was taking care of another enemy at the moment. He continued to slice through mobile suites in front of him. He was breathing heavily from fighting so much. This was the toughest battle he had ever fought. It might even be hi last. Just then a light soared past him. He realized the figure too. It was Wufei. He was going at an incredible speed he had never seen before. Some mobile suits stopped and watched as Wufei sped this way and that to avoid whatever was out there.  
  
Wufei panted as he continued to avoid the enemy. Sweat rolled down his face and slid down his neck.  
  
"Just relax" Usagi whispered.  
  
He nodded but grimaced as he turned again.  
  
In her head Usagi heard screams from Chaos. 'You wont get away this time Serenity!' It screamed.  
  
'No' she answered back calmly.  
  
She wasn't sure if she could beat it but as long as she was with Wufei she was happy. Suddenly a power hit them and her thoughts ended. The gundam burst into flames and was about to explode. Usagi gasped and put up a shield around her and Wufei. The gundam exploded around them but the shield held ad now it was just them in outer space.  
  
Her wings appeared again and she grabbed his hand. He stared in shock at his destroyed gundam. His teeth gritted in agony. At least he was with her and could breathe. He gripped her hand tightly. He knew she wasn't going to run this time. He knew she was brave. He watched as the huge black cloud hovered over them.  
  
"Give me the crystal!" it screamed.  
  
Usagi shook her head. She wasn't going to let chaos have it. She had to protect everyone. If she lost the universe would be in grave danger. She watched as Chaos struck. The power hit them. The shield held and the power reflected off of it. Usagi clenched her teeth and concentrated on keeping the shield up. Her knees started to weaken and she could barely hold herself up. Wufei watched as she battled against the power. She struggled to keep them safe. Wufei realized her starting to shake. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her slightly relax. She looked back at him and smiled gratefully.  
  
Chaos started to get very angry. He had to have the crystal. He needed to be the strongest in the universe. He unleashed all of his power and laughed. Serenity would not survive this.  
  
Wufei saw the shield starting to collapse. He also saw the enemy sending a he blast of power toward them. If it hit Usagi would be dead. 'No!' he thought. He wouldn't let her die. She meant too much to him. This was his chance. He ran in front of her and the power hit.  
  
The shield disappeared and the power hit him and sent him stumbling into her arms. He felt it cut a hole through him. Not a bleeding hole but a deathly one. His eyes widened at the pain. He had never experienced this.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed.  
  
(AN: that had to be loud)  
  
She bent down and her shield reappeared but barely held. She held him in her arms. She didn't want him to go. She would be alone. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she asked in between sobs. His face was paling and he was running out of time.  
  
"I don't want to lose the only thing that meant the most to me" he whispered. He coughed from the pain inside. He held his hand to her cheek as she cried. She held his hand as held hers. He was cold and he was getting worse. 'No' she cried inside.  
  
Slowly she bent down. If he was going he was going to remember this last act. She knew what to do after that. She felt his raspy breath against her lips as she leaned in more. 'Please no' she thought. She closed the gap finally and tasted his lips and memorized them. She felt as if she was in a trance. Both of their lips moved in the same beat not wanting to let go. She could feel him draining away slowly. The kiss slowly parted and she continued to stare at him. He held his hand to her cheek trying to comfort her. He was having a hard time breathing.  
  
"Aishiteru" he whispered.  
  
"Aishiteru" she sobbed.  
  
He took one last look at his Goddess, Usagi and then everything went black. He knew he would see her again one day. Maybe in heaven they would meet. Who knew. He would find a way to her some how. He felt his spirit leave and everything was gone.  
  
Usagi watched in terror as he closed his eyes. He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't. She didn't want him to. Images flashed through her head of all the times they had spent together. She let go of his hand and it dangled to his side. She tried to hold it down. The shield was almost gone. She knew she had to finish all of this. The war, Chaos and this miserable life. Everyone here was already going to die. She knew every one of their fates. She could sense it. If she used everything then everyone would have a chance at another life. Usagi slowly stood up despite the power trying to push her down. She looked up at Chaos. She looked down at Wufei and that at Chaos.  
  
A tear ran down her cheek. She couldn't do this. It had been so unexpected. Suddenly her tear started to glow on her cheek. She watched as the crystal came out and met with her tear. A huge explosion of light surrounded her and went into of her body. She felt all of the power building up. She had never experienced this much power. Where had it come from?  
  
'Follow your heart Serenity' She heard someone whisper.  
  
'Aishiteru' she heard someone else whisper.  
  
She knew who they were. 'Thank you mother. Thank you Wufei' she thought. Her shield intensified. The crystal sent a new power into her and her dress disappeared. She was now in a new fuku. A rod appeared in her hand and the crystal was placed on it. Her hair was silver and put into two hearts on her head. Her wings were now longer and more delicate but ten times stronger and faster. Her eyes were an intense silver and her fuku reflected colors from the light of the crystal. She knew this was the most powerful stage that would ever happen. She was now Sailor Cosmos.  
  
Usagi was silent. She looked up at Chaos. She spread up her wings and started to fly up to him. She wasn't scared now. Everyone she had loved and cared for ran through her memory. She was doing it for everyone. She would end this. Her eyes flashed in determination as she flew up. She took her rod and held it tightly. She flew into him and was surrounded. Dark energy attacked her and she flinched. She didn't care how hurt she was. She made sure Wufei stayed with her. Even though he was dead she had to make sure he would be by her side. She took out her silver rod and closed her eyes. The power started to build.  
  
  
  
Her body started to glitter and the Crystal started to send light rays throughout Chaos. She kept gathering the power inside. She almost had it all. She looked at Chaos one last time and the energy exploded everywhere. It was sent across to the base and farther. It started to spread and go across the galaxy and into other galaxies. Usagi didn't give up. She heard Chaos screaming in pain as she continued to release her power. She looked down at Wufei. Another tear came down her cheek.  
  
"This is the only hope" she whispered.  
  
She started to feel faint. She was starting to lose her power. Her knees started to shake. She could barely hold her rod anymore. 'I won't give up until my job is complete, till everyone is happy again' she thought. With one last glance at Wufei she let a huge power out burst surround everything.  
  
'This is the last minutes of this dimension. There will be no more war.' She thought.  
  
She smiled in contempt. Her eyes started to close. Chaos finally faded away and disintegrated into space. The gundams and the pilots were frozen. Everything living In the universe was now frozen. Usagi let out one more burst of power and collapsed next to Wufei. Her eyes closed but not before she held onto Wufei's hand.  
  
'It's finally over' she thought.  
  
With that last thought their world disappeared and so did the hate. Usagi fell into a light with Wufei. She didn't know where they were going but she hoped it was somewhere good. The universe disappeared and everyone was sent to a new life. The crystal slowly went back in her body and stayed with her as she was sent to a new life. She felt herself separated form Wufei but knew she would find and remember him one day. After that Usagi felt her spirit drift to a new life and she shut everything away. Her pain was finally gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY! I know you guys think im crazy right now. Srry. Yes there will be a sequal soon. When I can get a title. I need a few more ideas. I know what is going to happen I just need a few more details. But ne who I hoped all you guys liked this! Ja! * Usagi Princess * 


End file.
